Gone
by Phanfun
Summary: The end of the Fantastic Foursome. When Dan and Phil recognize the gang members that beat them up what will happen when they are followed back home?


_Okay so this one is written in 3rd person so bear with me I never write in 3rd person this is a specialty so enjoy. *There's no smut sorry*_

Later that night the Fantastic Foursome went out to eat, Phil and Dan saw the same guys that had attacked before and were struck with fear. "Peej it's them!" Phil cried, Pj looked at them for a second then grabbed Chris's arm and whispered something in his ear. Chris whispered it in Phil's then passed it on to Dan. The guys saw Phil then smiled lightly speaking quietly amongst their gang. They looked away and walked into the restaurant. When they sat down Pj finally broke their long silence "We need to keep an eye out for those guys if they hurt Dan and Phil imagine what they would to do the 4 of us." Chris nodded then the 4 decided to just enjoy the meal.

They talked and ate forever and went until the manager had to kick them out. By now they were all were a little tipsy and agreed that Chris and Pj's house was too far and they would just spend the night with Dan and Phil. "So where will we sleep?" Dan offered up his bed and Phil winked at them very sexually "Phil!" he jumped a little then kissed Dan softly "You know I'm just kidding Dan!"

"I know." He says laughing kissing his head running his hand up Phil's back. At the door someone knocked "Check who it is!" Phil walked over as the friends fell silent. He opened the door slightly then it was busted down! "PHIL!" Phil flew backwards and hit the wall, knocked out. The guy was the one that had beaten Dan up before! "PJ RUN!" Pj went out to the fire exit but hesitated when the man hit Chris over the head with a bat. "CHRIS!" He ran back in getting to Chris's crumpled form. "Now for you 2." Dan was stood in shock but was hit first, Pj ran for the exit again but the man stabbed his shoulder hitting his head with the bottom of the gun making him black out with the rest of the foursome.

There was darkness for a long time then Dan came into reality again. When he fully woke-up he was tied to a dining room chair next to Phil who was leaning on him still out cold. Pj was gagged and freaking out crying and pulling his bonds. Chris was no where to be seen. "Pj calm down okay?" He nodded his breath still really staggered. "Where's Chris?" He shook his head the pain in his eyes was now clear. Phil shifted and he sat up hitting Dan's chin with his head. "Phil!" Phil screamed then looked around "Chris where is he?"

"We don't know!" Phil looked at Pj and screamed again "Pj please don't say they're somewhere with Chris!" Pj nodded making Dan's stomach fall.

The 3 sat in silence fearing for the missing friend then a man came out of the bathroom covered in blood. "Where's my friend you piece of shit!?" The man slapped Dan making his head ring and my eyes cross. He then ripped the tape off of Pj's mouth allowing Pj to yell "Please bring him back I'll do anything please don't hurt him anymore!" Another guy came out dragging Chris with him. Chris was bleeding from his arms legs and face quite badly, "Chris!" He pulled free and went to Pj who leaned into his bloody forehead "Pj you have to get out of here they will kill us all if they are allowed to you need to live to tell my fans what happened please stay strong for me!" Pj kissed Chris hard and choked out "You'll live too! You have to I love you!" the guy behind them spat on the floor and grabbed Chris's T-shirt yanking him away. Dan was snapped out of horror when Phil held his hand with his behind the chairs smiling "We'll live. If one of us dies promise we'll make a video to tell our fans what happened?" Dan nodded as Phil leaned in. The 2 pushed their noses together closing their eyes savoring the moment. His nose left Dan's and when he opened his eyes he Phil was being drug where Chris was. He stood next to the northerner with his black hair was thrown wild in his face. "Any last words?" Phil nodded and undid his hands! "FUCK YOU!" he shouted swearing for the first time in a while. Phil kicked the man in his nuts then he smashed the other in the nose. He then freed Chris and tried to run. At the door there was another guard. He grabbed Phil and smashed his face into the wall. Chris was stabbed in the arm. Dan and Pj both screamed their lovers names. Dan pulled on his bonds sobbing as the men dragged Phil to his feet and threw him into the walls over and over. "NO PHIL! PLEASE STOP!" The men halted as Chris was drug to the centre of everything with a knife to his neck. "Free the 2!" the men walked over and undid their hands along with. Pj ran to Chris and held his face in his hands "I love you Pj don't you ever forget that." Pj looked at his face with his mouth partly open. "Chris you'll live with me we'll marry!" Chris was crying as he pushed his luscious lips onto Pj's. As they kissed the men stabbed Chris in the stomach. "Ugh...!" Pj screamed as Chris fell over his torso covered in blood "Chris come on you can make it please don't leave me!" The light in Chris's deep green/blue eyes faded as his mouth opened to utter out his last words "I love you...P...J..." he fell limp the last of his soul fled and his eyes closed. Pj was left in shock his eyes full of tears and his heart sinking rapidly. "Chris? Chris!? CHRIS!" He buried his face into his boyfriend's neck crying and heaving "NO! GODDAMMIT! YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARDS!" Phil and Dan kneeled next to their friend's dead body. "Chris!" Dan pushed his head into Phil's chest crying as Phil pushed his nose into Dan's hair.

Then men came back with more knifes and a gun. "Who's next!?" Pj shook his head "I have to live for him!" he got up and crashed into the men. He pushed them against the wall choking him and slamming his head into the wall. The other man grabbed Pj's arms and threw him into the counter. The counter chipped with the seer force that he was slammed into the wall. Dan and Phil were holding onto each other as they where circled with a gun. "Phil..." Phil closed his eyes as Pj was slammed over the head with a glass. He fell to his knees in agony his head burning and his mind scrambled. The men decided it was enough. They stalked over to him each one carrying a knife. There were 3 of them all walking slowly as if to tease the worried, scared, friends of their victim. Dan was so scared he hadn't said a word. He was just sitting on the ground holding his boyfriend, "Phil we can get out of here now!" Phil and Dan came to an agreement and started to shift to the exit. They didn't look back as they walked. Then Dan turned. He saw Pj scream then he saw the biggest of the men slash his chest. They took turns mutilating the once perfect body. "PJ!" Dan screamed his voice harsh and wild. "PJ NO!" he ran back forcing Phil to follow. Phil grabbed the baseball bat and hit one of the men then Dan tackled another. The final man grabbed the biggest knife he could find and brought it down slashing through Dan's back through his shirt straight down his spine. Dan's eyes widened and the lead man yelled "STOP!" Phil was just about to hit a man, Dan was laying on the ground with his back covered in blood. Pj on the other hand hadn't moved during the whole time. "You on the ground check if the bloody one is alive!" Dan weak now from the mind numbing pain walked over to his friend and shook his shoulders a little. He then listened for Pj's breath. Pj let out one sigh whispering in a small gasp "Good bye. Thanks for being there for me." his breathing stopped his beautiful eyes remained open. "He's dead." Dan said his throat tightening once more.

Phil took that time of silence to ram the man he was wresting with into glass door. It shattered into a million pieces. The man fell into the glass and the shards embedded themselves into his back. "DAN RUN!" Dan shook his head "I'm not leaving with out you Phil!" Phil smiled but as he turned the man threw a hand full of glass into Phil's face! Phil fell backward and held his eye that had gotten a large hunk of glass in it. Dan now traumatized past paralysis ran to his boyfriend's side and held his large shoulders crying. Before anything could happen Dan said just audible. "What did we do to you?" the lead man took of his mask to reveal a young man with blonde hair. "You faggots make this world shit!"

"How? We're just like you we're trying to find love in a world where no one belongs!" The 2 men put the weapons down and listened. Dan continued to cry but speak holding onto Phil as Phil held his eye distracting himself from the pain with Dan. "Those 2 you killed were named Chris and Pj. They had fans all over the internet who knew them as Crabstickz and KickthePj. They were amazing and you ended their lives because you couldn't handle love in the world." Dan stopped crying as he felt the anger that he needed to get out alive. "We are just like you guys, we hate things in this world we hate people in this world but we don't kill them! Just tell me why you're doing it to us! Out of all the gays here how come it was me, Phil, Chris and Pj that you decided to hurt?" the main man smiled cruelly his eyes full of hate and anger "We know that your deaths will hurt the public more than most. Imagine all your fans hearing that their most beloved are dead in their flat with no sign of the killer." Dan shook with rage now "You're wrong! My fans are strong they will fight to find out who you are! They will be sad yes but I know for a fact that we will live forever in our fan's minds they will keep my channel alive. You will be surrounded with gays your entire life! It's all about tolerance. You need to understand that even though there are shitty people in this world no one will alter the way you think more than you." Dan ran his hand through Phil's hair now his fingers getting caught in the occasional tangle. "And you know what else? Even though homosexuality is a sin it's still not as bad as murder. You murdered 2 innocent people just trying to get along in life!" The man nodded and suddenly one of the 2 men behind Dan stepped up and put his knife to Dan's throat. "Any last words?" he nodded tears falling once again. "Good bye, I feel bad for you and...Phil make a video for me please!" Dan got up and grabbed the knife stabbing the man in his chest. Right over his heart killing him instantly. The other 2 took action but Phil grabbed the main guy grabbing his gun and holding him in a chokehold putting the gun to his head. Dan had the other pinned against the wall with a knife on his throat. "Phil should they live?"

"NO! Kill him!" Dan slashed his throat then the man hit Phil's nose and forehead knocking him out for the rest of the fight. Dan was now alone his eyes were full of despair "Please let me live I will do anything!" The only bad guy left standing smiled and put a knife out to Dan "Kill the northerner." Dan shook his head and shoved the man's hand away quite viciously. "You sick motherfuckers!" The man shrugged and walked over to Phil. Right before he could stab the black haired beauty, Dan stabbed the man through the stomach! The man turned around and stabbed Dan's heart. Dan grabbed the knife his hands strength fading fast. He opened his mouth to let out one last silent scream,crimson blood pooled the floor as villain and hero died side by side.

Phil arose his head was pounding and his entire body was aching. He looked around hopeful to see Dan. He saw him but not the way he wanted to! Dan was on the ground his eyes glued open staring at the ceiling dead! "DAN!" Phil fell to his knees and held Dan's face crying. "Dan I'm so sorry I'm sorry please forgive me!" Phil gave Dan a kiss then got the camera. Phil sat in front of the camera and gave an intro. "Hey guys..." He paused and choked down tears. "So you can see that something has happened behind me...Danisnotonfire, Crabstickz and KickthePj were murdered. So this is my final video it will be without any editing. I will tell you what happened now. Some people broke into our house and beat us up murdered the 3 and left me for dead. Please don't make Twitter pages or Facebook pages or anything to remember Dan, Chris or Pj they would want you to try and continue your lives as if they were still alive. I can't keep going with Youtube not with the other 3 dead so I regretfully say good-bye internet, and Youtube." Phil then broke down sobbing again. "I'm sorry. Good-bye!" He reached up and turned off the camera then he uploaded the video and waited. It finished and was on the web. He didn't wait for comments he had another plan on his mind. He walked out to the main room and grabbed the gun from the ground. Phil sat down next to Dan's body and held his hand "I will be with you soon my love!" He held the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Dan, Chris and Pj were waiting to welcome their friend into a world that was better than the one they had just left. "Dan!" Phil ran through the clouds and hugged his boyfriend sobbing and shaking. "I had to be with you I had to!" Dan nodded his nose buried in Phil's neck. "I know love we're here for you!" Pj and Chris put their hands on Phil's back then smiled. Phil eventually got himself together enough to say hello again. "Hey guys...I made the video for all of us. Where are we?"

""I don't quite know." Said Chris looking around. "All I know is that I like it." They turned around to see a giant land of what ever they wanted. Dan took Phil's hand Pj Chris's and the Fantastic Foursome continued on.


End file.
